Motivo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Quem mais naquele santuário conseguia deixar o estóico capricorniano completamente perdido? Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Desafio do Need For Fic


**MOTIVO**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria:[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute, Slash, MxM, Ship: Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13 (por ser slash)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Quem mais naquele santuário conseguia deixar o estóico capricorniano completamente perdido?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 1000 palavras

**Motivo**

Uma discussão. A ligação telefônica terminara de maneira abrupta.

Aquele homem!

Como podia ser tão bonito e tão irritante? Não era possível haver alguém pior que Shura de Capricórnio!

Odiava aquele jeito calado, aquele ar de quem não estava gostando.

E não costumava ser assim! Isso que Saga não entendia.

Parecia que quando o geminiano se aproximava, toda a harmonia abandonava Shura e só restava um ar irritadiço e uma postura agressiva.

- "Kanon, que fiz pra essa cabra montêsa empacada?" Saga andava de um lado ao outro, gesticulando, batendo os saltos da armadura de ouro no piso de puro mármore branco do templo de gêmeos.

- "Saga, pergunte a ele..."

- "NUNCA! Não fiz nada e ele quem começou a me tratar assim depois que renascemos de nossa morte no meikai. Ele quem deveria me ter mais consideração." Tristeza na voz do grego.

- "Você não é de se preocupar com o que os outros pensam a seu respeito, por que está se doendo tanto com isso?" Kanon estava esparramado no sofá, comendo frutas secas e olhando o irmão zanzar em círculos feito um lunático. – "Está me dando dor de cabeça essa sua maluquice. Vamos sair! Tem festa em Rodório hoje. Comemoração do aniversário da cidade. Assim você sossega um pouco..."

- "Festa? Eu quero é fazer uma festa de socos na cara daquele capricorniano!"

- "Saga..."

- "Como ele pode ser assim comigo? O que fiz pra ele? No meikai ele me tratava bem, até seguia minhas ordens, morremos juntos depois de toda aquela loucura."

- "Saga..."

- "Então, renascemos. E de uns dois meses para cá, o jeito mais amável dele sumiu. DESAPARECEU! É como lidar com um louco. Ele falava comigo, ria comigo, saía comigo e agora..."

- "SAGA!"

- "Que é?"

- "Veste uma roupa e vamos pra festa. E não abre a porcaria da boca mais nenhuma vez ou EU darei um soco na sua cara!"

- "Agressivo hein?"

- "Jura?" Kanon revirou os olhos. - "Beba todas, perca a consciência e amanhã estará melhor..."

- "Isso é conselho que se dê ao irmão?"

- "Tudo pra você parar de pirar."

- "Engraçadinho..."

- "Nem sou."

Saíram bem vestidos, como de hábito. Era uma festa bonita, com luzes, danças, mulheres lindas, homens idem.

Saga ria, Kanon também. Beberam, comeram, dançaram até. Eram dois homens bonitos e atraíam atenção.

Atenção demais.

Demais para o gosto de um espanhol de ar emburrado, roupa totalmente preta e olhos verdes faiscando de ira.

Shura de Capricórnio não aguentara ficar em casa, novamente.

Pensando e sofrendo e mordendo os lábios e rangendo os dentes.

Tudo por causa...

DAQUELE GREGO MALDITO!

Quem mais naquele santuário conseguia deixar o estóico capricorniano completamente perdido?

Os olhares de Saga, o jeito dele rir, falar, andar, ensinar os aprendizes, desenvolver suas missões.

Fascínio.

Shura de Capricórnio descobrira com uma ponta de pânico que estava louco por aquele geminiano. E não queria estar. Saga era diferente demais, sarcástico demais, falante, incontrolável, genioso, inquieto, irônico.

E lindo, leal, guerreiro e um homem que aguentara coisas que Shura tinha dúvidas de que qualquer outro suportaria.

A festa estava linda, Shura admitia, mas seu humor estava péssimo. Viu quando dois jovens bonitos se acercaram dos gêmeos e revirou os olhos. Claro que iriam dar em cima de Saga, claro que o geminiano chamava atenção, claro que ia morrer de tanto ciúme!

CLARO QUE IA DAR JEITO NAQUILO!

Lembrou-se de que havia um gerador sustentando toda aquela luz, embora se dependesse dele, a única luz necessária seria Saga, mas...

- "Pare de pensar besteira." Shura disse para si mesmo e ergueu a poderosa Excalibur em sua mão.

Uma chuva de faíscas e um forte barulho quando o capricorniano destruiu o primeiro gerador.

Velocidade da luz podia ser uma benção...

Novo golpe e o segundo gerador se foi.

Escuridão. Gritaria. Luzes sendo acesas nas casas vizinhas.

Shura cruzou os braços e parou encostado num muro qualquer.

Três...

Dois...

Um...

- "Shura, ficou maluco! Está revoltado?" Saga não precisara de nenhum talento especial para reconhecer as marcas da excalibur e menos ainda para localizar o cosmo do espanhol. - "Por que diabos fez isso?"

Shura não respondeu de pronto. Suspirou. - "Não sei. Apenas achei apropriado."

- "Tudo bem por aí?" Kanon viera atrás do irmão e viu o olhar de Shura para Saga. - "Se agarrem de uma vez..."

- "Cala a boca, Kanon!" Os dois ao mesmo tempo. Saga e Shura...

- "Ah, esperem, estão se matando de ciúme, desesperados de paixão e não conseguem falar isso um para o outro? Por mim tudo bem." Kanon pigarreou.

- "Saga, você está apaixonado pelo Shura, de um jeito que o faz ficar enlouquecido por não ter mais a atenção dele."

- "Olha aqui, Kanon..." Saga começou.

- "Nem ouse!" O olhar perigoso do irmão caçula fez Saga ficar quieto.

- "Shura, está fugindo do meu irmão porque não sabe lidar com o que sente, apenas leve-o para conversar." Kanon riu levemente.

Saga arregalou os olhos e viu Shura baixar os dele suspirando fundo. - "Shura?"

- "Tem um pequeno restaurante na beira da praia, ainda está aberto. Venha comigo." Shura falou baixo sem olhar para o grego mais velho.

- "E essa zorra toda? Você estragou a festa da cidade inteira, aliás, você também destruiu dois geradores, o que a prefeitura vai achar? Sem falar que..."

Shura cortou o espaço entre eles e agarrou Saga, beijando-o sem deixar tempo para que ele pensasse. E então... - "Sim ou não?"

- "Sim ou não?"

- "Irmão, quer desenhos explicativos!" Kanon ia desistir.

- "Fica comigo ou não?" Shura falou, tentando não rir.

- "Não sei, terei que pensar um pouco..." Saga riu. - "Por que não disse logo?" Nem esperou a resposta e imprensou o outro numa parede num beijo intenso.

- "Até logo e, por favor, NÃO vão pra casa de gêmeos. Pretendo dormir." Kanon deu as costas e foi tratar de resolver o problema dos geradores que Shura destruíra.


End file.
